


Gabriel x Reader

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Your boyfriend of 3 years, Gabriel takes you out on a date and asks you something you've been waiting for a long time.





	Gabriel x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought of this while watching a ringpop commercial lol.

You sat at the table reading the news paper. You skimmed through a article about tragic event in a city close to your town. You took a sip of your water and gently put the glass back down on the table. You narrowed your eyes as you read. You felt a pair of warm hands cover your eyes and you smiled immediately.

"Gabe, you know I'm trying to read" you pushed his hands away from your eyes and turned around in your seat.

"C'mon Y/N, unwind it's the weekend! Do something fun!" Gabriel cocked one of his eyebrows and smiled at you. You rolled your eyes playfully and stood up. You looked at your boyfriend and gave him a cheeky smile. He returned the smile and pecked your lips. You blushed and held his hand. You squeezed it and he did the same.

You and Gabriel have been together for 3 years, the two of you met at a candy store late at night. He saw you grab one of his personal favourites and he acknowledged you. The two of you started to chat and he eventually got your number somehow. Although, you didn't have much in common besides the whole candy thing, you two still worked out. It was hard for Gabriel to tell you that he was an Archangel. He thought you'd leave away him but you showed him that you loved him no matter what he was. He was your angel.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight   
Y/N" Gabriel fidgeted with something he had in his pocket. "We can go anywhere you want to go, Italy, France, anywhere." Gabriel scratched the back of his neck and looked at you smiling.

"Yeah I'd love to Gabe. I have a place in mind." You walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He submerged you in a big hug and kissed the top of your head.

"Dress fancy" Gabriel let go of you and winked at you. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

...

When 5:00 rolled around you started to get ready. You decided to wear a bright red dress that went down to your ankles. You did your hair and make up, which took you a half hour. You were ready by six. You grabbed your small black purse and walked over to your shoes. You looked through your heels and flats and chose a black pair of heels. You heard Gabriel whistle from behind you.

"Really Gabe-" You quickly put on the shoes while you spoke and turned around. You saw Gabriel in a black tuxedo, he had a rose in his hand. He smirked and leant against the wall.

"You look beautiful too Y/N" he winked and took your hand. He handed you the rose and you smelt it before setting it on the table. "Where to Y/N?" Gabriel leant closer as you whispered the location in his ear.

He snapped his fingers and the two of you appeared at your chosen destination. You looked around amazed by the beauty. Gabriel looked at you and smiled. He saw how happy you were and walked up to you and took your hand. He started walking towards a restaurant. The two of you walked in and started your date.

...

"I can't believe you spilt wine on the waiter!" You stumbled out of the restaurant laughing along with Gabe.

"What. I saw an opportunity and I took it!" He gave you a cheeky smile and kissed your cheek. The two of you stopped and looked at each other, smiling like idiots. You took Gabriel's hand and dragged him towards a park bench. The two of you sat down and looked at the sky. The stars were shining bright, Gabriel pointed out a few things he saw that made you laugh. Gabriel tapped your shoulder and held out your favourite candy bar. The two of you ate in silence. You looked down when you heard a piece of candy fall on the ground. Gabriel knelt down to pick it up. You suddenly heard the crinkle of a candy wrapper. You looked down at Gabriel and your eyes widened. There he was, kneeling on one knee, with a ring pop in his hand.

"Y/N, I've been waiting for a long time to do this...For the three years that I've known you, I've fallen for you even more. You've excepted me for who I am, no matter what I may be" he looked up at you his light brown eyes locked with yours. You began to tear up and a few fell down your face.

"Y/N...will you marry me?" Gabriel pushed the ring pop towards you and smiled.

"Y-yes!" You held out your hand and he put the ring pop onto your ring finger. Even though it wasn't an actual ring, it was good enough for you. You were now engaged to the man you love. He stood up and the two of you kissed. Gabriel wiped your tears away and pecked your lips.

"I love you Y/N"

"I love you too, Gabe"


End file.
